Akuma Sannin - Character Bios
by VOLLUNDAESIR913
Summary: This is meant to go along with my main story Akuma Sannin, this gives actual stats of the characters in my story from what elemental affinity they have and use, to what special weapons or Bloodline abilities they posses. I'll also be putting in a lot of specific information regarding the characters such as who they end up marrying, and much much more.
1. Chapter 1

Akuma Sannin - Character Bios

Hello! To all of you my faithful readers out there I just want thank you all for your amazing support with my story, I never thought that I would get such feedback but dammit its appreciated! Now this here is a runoff of my ACTUAL STORY Akuma Sannin, this will simply contain information on all of the characters in the story that matter. The ones who are important and believe me there is going to be a lot of info on them in here. If you've read the first 10 chapters of my story then you know that things in my story are NOTHING like in the Original Anime, and so it will reflect with the other characters in the story instead of just the main character Naruto.

This will contain information on the characters' stats from what their Elemental Affinity is, to whatever Bloodline/Kekkai Genkai they might have. To what specific or special weapons that they might use…..yeah that's something that I be changing with Akuma Sannin basically damn near EVERYONE is going to have at least ONE weapon asides from standard Kunai or Shuriken. I never fucking understood why with the exception pretty much the absolute most powerful shinobi in the series, NO ONE ELSE USED ACTUAL WEAPONS. Seriously the only exception to this was Tenten and that was because she was a weapons specialist, so yeah be prepared for a massive overhaul with the characters cause I'm making them realistically way more stronger in my story than they were in the Original Series. *NOTE* Bear in mind however that I will not put in information that I feel will become a spoiler for the story, don't want yall to read one of my character bios and discover something that's crucial to the overall plot of the story. That'd just be annoying as fuck for me…..

…...SCALYWAMPUS!


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

 **Warning! SS rank threat! FLEE ON SIGHT!**

 **Race:** Hanyou - Half Demon

 **Height:** 7' 2"

 **Weight:** 320 lbs. - pure muscle

 **DOB:** October 10,

 **Age:** 21

 **Elemental Affinity:** Raiton, Katon, Doton

 **Elemental Mastery:** Raiton, Katon, Doton, Suiton, Fuuton

 **Bloodlines:** Jiongu, Uzumaki Vitality, Demonic Physiology

 **Unique Status:** Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko

 **Known Weaknesses:** Purified Salt, Silver, Holy Relics that have been blessed by a High Priest to combat demons, Purifying Chakra from a Priest or Priestess ***too much exposure to any of the aforementioned items is highly fatal to him due to his demonic physiology***

 **Special Note:** Is a world renowned genius in the Art of Fuinjutsu, true capabilities are still unknown. Reports from multiple villages corroborate that he is essentially capable of anything with Fuinjutsu given enough time, as he created the Anti-Rape Seals when he was only 12 years old.

 **Allegiance:** Active registered shinobi of Kumogakure.

 **Rank:** Jounin

 **Place of Birth:** Konohagakure no Sato

 **Known Family:** Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage - Deceased

Kushina Uzumaki, a.k.a. 'The Red Death' - Deceased

 **Spouse(s):** Hinata, Kurama, Tayuya, Konan, Karui - due to being the last of two clans as well as the only known Hanyou in history, Naruto is under the Clan Restoration Act meaning he must have several wives in order to expediently revive his clan

 **Notes:** Notorious Alcoholic; has been known to be very perverted on several occasions; known to steal the underwear off of beautiful women such as Kunoichi even when in the middle of battling them just for fun(still unsure how he does this); is addicted to Saki, Ramen, and Dango for unknown reasons; loves to hunt human beings down for sport but limits to killing only murderers, rapists, child molesters/rapists ect.,

 ***Confirmed: Once spontaneously combusted into flames after walking into a temple naked***

 **Fighting Styles:** Rokushiki, Kanjo Tekina Ikari, Drunken Fist, Santoryu, Tetsu no Ryu

 **Known Weapons:** 1 Kukri that he keeps on him at all times most notably on his left hip

3 very powerful katanas that he keeps sealed away when not in use using powerful Fuinjutsu seals

 **Weapon Notes**

 **Owari**

Kukri - blood red 13 in. long blade - 6 in. handle

The First Blade - The first weapon ever used to commit murder, forged by Jashin and originally used by Pai Mei.

This weapon's only unique ability is that it is capable of killing anything even a god.

Original purpose was to kill the Yamata no Orochi and the Shinju

 **Tsukihime**

Katana - 33 in. long blade - 13 in. handle

Allows the wielder to command all 5 of the elements of nature

Only and Uzumaki, specifically the Clan Head can wield this blade

When channeling nature chakra into the weapon such as Raiton or Suiton chakra, the blade itself will actually change to take on more of those characteristics by becoming the very embodiment of that nature. The blade itself will look more ethereal than anything else glowing the same color as that particular element.

Raiton - Yellow, Katon - Red, Doton - Dark Purple, Suiton - Blue, Fuuton - Green

A true master of this sword can even use it to command all of the elements simultaneously at which point the blade glows an ethereal white

Basic means of controlling the elements is to have the blade come into physical contact with whatever element you wish to control, such as stabbing the point of the blade into the ground to exert your will over the surrounding landscape. Or swirling the blade overhead in order to make use of the very air itself for Fuuton.

 **Onihime**

Katana - 33 in. long blade - 13 in. handle

Capable of cutting through anything even space itself

Only an Uzumaki, specifically the Clan Head can wield this blade

Only another Ascended Blade such as the Kusanagi, the Totsuka Blade, Samehada, any of the other legendary Mist swords, Ryujin Jakka, ect. can withstand and combat this sword

In order to use this sword's monstrous cutting ability the wielder must possess powerful chakra and must then channel it into the sword, otherwise the blade will remain dormant and simply remain an indestructible blade that can cut just as good as any other razor sharp katana

Can cut through space to open up tears in reality allowing the wielder to travel to and from Limbo with ease, or to other places in the world.

When in Limbo the 'real world' around him goes on as normal at normal speeds, however due to being in another dimension, the wielder cannot talk or interact with other people other than to physically attack them as people in the 'real world' cannot possibly see, hear, or harm the wielder…..but the wielder can harm them if he so chooses.

Cannot stay in Limbo for extended periods of time as mortals are not really meant to be in that particular dimension to begin with, if one stays there for too long they will become a part of Limbo and will never be able to leave…..EVER

Another thing that the sword is capable of doing once is sending arcs of it's multi-dimensional cutting energy flying through the air at opponents from a distance, these arcs won't stop until they hit something before dispersing

Another thing that the wielder can do with this sword is on mental command turn the arcs of cutting energy that are flying at his opponent into tears in reality, this is useful for when the wielder wishes to use a tear to swallow a powerful incoming attack and redirect it somewhere safely or back at his opponent

 **Ryuk**

Katana - 33 in. long blade - 16 in. handle

Made by the Mad God Ryuk as a sign of respect and gratitude to the Uzumaki Clan, this sword is tied directly to him and can be used to summon him so long as a drop of blood is spilt on the blade

Only an Uzumaki, specifically the Clan head can wield this blade

The abilities of this blade are mostly tied to those of the god it was named after, allowing the wielder to a large extent power over Life and Death.

The primary ability of this blade is it's ability known as **Hantei** or **Judgement** , which upon either killing a person or resting the blade on top of a person who is dying or recently died, the wielder can use the blade to judge them.

When the wielder judges someone they can do many things, for one they can send that person to either Heaven or Hell at their discretion. Or the wielder can store that person's soul inside of the jewel at the pommel of the sword, and then use the power of that stored soul to either heal himself or others including bringing others back to life. When a soul has been used the soul will then immediately go to be judged like it normally would. **This can only be used on** _ **human**_ **souls.**

The most terrifying ability of this blade is its ability known as **Shokyo** or **Erasure** , where upon killing a person with this blade not only is that person's body erased from existence but so too is that person's soul. Meaning even in death the victim gets no Heaven, no Hell, is simply and truly _erased_ from all existence in all realities and dimensions.

Another ability that is combat oriented is something known as **Raven's Barrage** , a personal favorite of Naruto's, where after channeling chakra into the blade you then fold it over on itself over and over again. The end result is a large mass of raven feathers numbering in the hundreds to thousands, that when the sword is swung will fly off at your enemy sending a truly massive barrage of razor sharp feathers flying at immense speeds.

 **Yurei** or Spectre, allows the wielder to turn invisible at will as long as the sword is on their person, either in hand or strapped to the hip and is supplied chakra

Grants the wielder the ability to create an incredibly powerful fear based Genjutsu called **Phantasmal Killer** , the genjutsu works by forcing the victim's body to go into overdrive experiencing the one thing that truly terrifies them the most over and over again. If the victim isn't somehow able to break free of the illusion then they will become so terrified that their heart will explode in their chest killing them instantly.

 **Baator** is the last ability of the sword and is the most destructive ability of all, with the power of the stored souls inside the jewel of the sword, the wielder is able to create a large amount of Ameterasu flames. Which the wielder can then control or simply will the flames to extinguish, one stored soul has enough power to produce enough Ameterasu flames for a standard C rank Katon jutsu like the Great Fireball Jutsu.


End file.
